Garderie
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: - Les enfants, je vous présente Robert Drake. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui sera chargé de vous surveiller après la classe. Soyez gentils.


**_Garderie_**

* * *

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ X-Men.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble. UA.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Deux traductions et un "long" drabble en deux jours ! Espérons que ça continue comme ça ! =)_  
_

* * *

- C'est ici, annonça le Directeur Xavier en ouvrant la porte.

Robert suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant son regard errer sur les murs couverts de dessins d'enfants. Enfants qui avaient tous lever la tête de leur dessin/livre/jeu lorsqu'il avait passé la porte. Il subit avec une certaine nervosité l'examen, sachant que la première impression qu'il allait leur faire serait déterminante pour la suite.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Robert Drake. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui sera chargé de vous surveiller après la classe. Soyez gentils.

Robert haussa un sourcil. Il y avait comme une note de supplication dans la voix du Directeur Xavier. Étrange…

...

- Bobby ?

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux du dessin qu'il était en train de colorier avec Kitty pendant que la petite lui présentait chacun des élèves de la classe.

- Y a Raven qui est partie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Robert.

- Y a Raven qui est partie, répéta lentement Jubilée comme si elle parlait à un idiot.

- Tu sais où elle est allée ?

- Oui.

- Et tu voudrais bien me le dire ? demanda le blond qui voyait s'enfuir son poste à la vitesse de la lumière (pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à lui, hein ?!)

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux peindre ?

- Oui.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle lui disait où était partie la petite Raven. Pourvut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que se soit, pensa t-il.

- Elle est partie voir Eric.

- Eric ?

- Oui, c'est son amoureux. Il est dans la classe au bout du couloir.

- Okay. Je vais la chercher. Jubilée, je te charge de surveiller tout le monde. Si il y a un problème, viens me chercher tout de suite, d'accord.

La petite acquiesça, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres que Robert ne remarqua même pas. Il était déjà parti en courant. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la classe indiquée. Après une profonde inspiration, il toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme à la carrure impressionnante et aux étonnants cheveux bleus.

...

- Bonjour, je suis Hank. Vous venez chercher la petite Raven ?

- Oui, comment vous savez ? s'étonna Robert.

- Elle fait toujours ça. Raven, appela-t-il en jetant un regard dans la pièce, on est venu pour te ramener dans ta classe.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la petite ne les rejoignent, foudroyant du regard Robert. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas de devoir retourner dans sa propre classe. Le blond attrapa sa petite main et après un dernier salut, pris la direction de sa classe.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, la sermonna t-il.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

C'est sûr que c'était une bonne raison. Enfin, il n'allait trop rien dire pour cette fois et si elle recommençait il sévirait.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle, poussant Raven devant lui. Là, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Les yeux écarquillés, il se demanda si il n'était pas tombé en pleine apocalypse. Dans un coin de la pièce, Jubilée et Ororo avaient coincé le pauvre Kurt. Elles avaient entreprit de le peindre entièrement en bleu foncé. Même les cheveux !

Un peu plus loin, Logan et Scott tiraient, chacun par un bras, la petite Jean qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Colère ou douleur, Bobby n'en avait aucune idée.

Remy, Kitty, Marie et Peter semblaient sage au premier abord, peignant silencieusement. En y regardant de plus près, Robert s'aperçu qu'ils étaient en train de repeindre le sol de la salle après les murs qui arboraient des traces de mains de toutes les couleurs.

Raven poussa un petit cri de joie et courut rejoindre Ororo et Jubilée.

- Oh putain ! Grogna Bobby.

Maintenant, il commencer à comprendre la note de supplication qu'il avait entendu dans la voix du directeur et il avait dans l'idée que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était la raison du départ de ses prédécesseurs. Pendant un instant, il caressa l'idée de refermer la porte et de partir en courant mais il avait _vraiment_ besoin de ce boulot alors il prit son courage à deux mains pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos.

Ça allait être amusant, tiens ! Et il imaginait déjà le sourire moqueur de John quand il lui raconterait ça, en rentrant...

* * *

_C'est du grand n'importe quoi, je vous aurai prévenu... quoi, je l'avais pas fait ? Oooooooooh, j'ai honte ! =P  
Non, sérieusement, si vous avez eu le courage d'arriver ici, je serai heureuse d'avoir des avis.  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


End file.
